Akuto Sai
Character Synopsis Akuto Sai (紗伊 阿九斗 Sai Akuto) is the primary protagonist of the series Demon King Daimao. He is an orphan who transfers into Constant Magick Academy, hoping to someday become a high priest for the benefit of society. However, upon arriving, Yatagarasu, the school's oracular spirit, predicts that he will become a Demon King in the future. Towards the end of the story Akuto ends up in the afterlife, a world in which he has absolute power and realizes his special place in the story of The Law of Identity. Character Statistics Tiering: 1-A | At least 1-A ''' '''Verse: Ichiban Ushiro no Daimao. Name: Akuto Sai, The Demon King, Mao, ruler of ghosts. Gender: Male. Age: At least multiple millennia, though technically above the concept of time. Classification: Demon King Special Abilities: Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation, Nigh-Omniscience, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, locally restricted Omnipresence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Creation, Destruction, Durability Negation, Conceptual Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Immortality (Type 4, Type 8 - The Law of Identity doesn't allow his death), Magic, Physics Manipulation, Soul Manipulation | All prior abilities possibly to greater extent, Causality Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Acausality Destructive Ability: Metaverse Level (Created every story that can be described including ones where beings like Akuto Sai himself can also create every story that can be described which forms an Infinite Hierarchy of abstract stories, His body is so big it surpasses all of existence and views the rest of the verse as mere fiction) | At least Metaverse Level (Obtained very similar properties to The Law of Identity when taking into it's realm) Speed: Omnipresent in the afterlife, Irrelevant otherwise (The afterlife and all of it is part of his body; technically above the concept of time) Lifting Ability: Irrelevant (Concept of mass should not apply to this character). Striking Ability: Metaversal | At least Metaversal Durability: Metaverse Level (His sheer size exceeds that of all of his creation and for him all of it is just fiction). | At least Metaverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Metaversal | At least Metaversal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Consciously created all information in some of his worlds, has access to the data logs of the computer gods, has spent millennia studying all kinds of different worlds, can perceive everything in the afterlife) Weaknesses: Only this powerful in the afterlife or possibly some other space completely filled with mana. Is not capable of killing himself, since The Law of Identity prevents it. | Possibly dependent on the Law of Identity. Versions: Within The Afterlife | Void Body Other Attributes Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'All Stories:' All of existence are stories. From the inside, these stories appear to be true and from the outside to be fiction. Akuto created all stories that can be described. This includes stories with higher dimensions and without, with time and without time, where the occult exists and where it doesn't and all other sorts of different concepts. Some of this stories contain stories themselves and people like Sai Akuto that can freely create stories. This stories can be called stories of higher story density and can form infinite hierarchies. *'Void Body:' The void body is a state Akuto archived during the final ritual with The Law of Identity. That ritual brought both the stories and Akuto's body down to zero and created a void. During this ritual, Akuto and all souls in him are taken into The Law of Identity and together with it they enter the Anti-Universe, the place where all stories end. Extra Info: The Void Body only existed during a very short time during the end of the story and as such not much is known about it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Demon King Daimo Category:Anime Category:Demons Category:Heroes Category:Manga Category:Plot Manipulators Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Magic Category:Time Benders Category:Light Novel Category:Tier 1